Birthday Wish
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - A birthday is a day that comes once a year when one celebrates the date of their birth. Just as the dictionary defined it, I think birthdays are special too. What's even more special is the wish you get to make before you blow out the candles.


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Miyako Hinamori, Naomi Yoshida-Hitsugaya, and Satoshi Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back with a HitsuHina one-shot, but it's not just some regular update. Not only this short shot is to posted to celebrate Momo's birthday, but this fan fiction will be my awesome fiftieth HitsuHina fan fiction since I started writing about our beloved Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori! YAY! Now, enough with all my yapping, let's this party started! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

_Momo's Point of View. _"Talking."_  
_

* * *

**Birthday Wish**

_A birthday is a day that comes once a year when one celebrates the date of their birth. Just as the dictionary defined it, I think birthdays are special too. What's even more special is the wish you get to make before you blow out the candles._

_My first wish was made on my fourth birthday when my mother told me all about it. If I make a wish before blowing the birthday candles and not tell anyone what it is, it will come true someday._

"Really, Okaa-san?"

The young mother looked over at her smiling daughter. She smile back. "Yes sweetie."

Then, she resumed her attention to spreading the frosting over the three layer cake. In the meantime, a family friend raised a finger and pointed out, "So, you better make each birthday wish special."

Momo nodded in agreement. "I will."

She then turned to her white haired playmate, who is drawing with crayons at the dining table.

"Shiro-chan, do you know about making a wish on your birthday?"

Toshiro looked over and replied, "Yeah, Okaa-san told me on my last birthday."

Curious, the birthday girl returned to her seat next to him and asked, "Did it come true?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Not yet."

"Oh..."

"Okay, it's time to clean up the table," Miyako said. "We're going to cut the cake."

Both children replied in unison, "Hai!"

_That year, I wished for a pony. Now that I look back, it was a silly wish. Why would my parents buy me a pony when it's difficult for the animal to survive in the urban streets of Seireitei? Anyways...long story short: I never got my wish. However, I did get to ride one when my parents and the Hitsugaya family went fruit picking together._

_On my fifth birthday, I wished for something that typical little girls would like to have: a nice tea set to play with my stuffed animals. It didn't take long for my wish to be granted; I received the wanted gift on Christmas Day. Since then, you wouldn't see me not playing with the tea set. However, all good things come to an end as you grow a little older. Right now, it's stored away in the attic somewhere collecting dust just like my present for my sixth birthday: a nice tea set._

"Surprise!" Momo exclaimed, popping into the living room to show off the red and gold stylized kimono she's wearing. With her arms stretched out, she asked her white haired friend (who is eating a slice of watermelon), "How do I look, Shiro-chan."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you wearing that? It's not even New Year's or the Fireworks Festival."

"I was cleaning out my closet when I found it," Hitsugaya's mother, Naomi explained. She placed her hands on Hinamori's shoulders and bent down to her level. With her cheek against the little girl, she asked, "Doesn't she look adorable?"

"She just looks like a hinaningyo."

Naomi placed both hands on her cheeks and gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

Without any warning, she gave her son a crushing embrace.

"I'm so happy you said that!"

"M-Mom!" Toshiro yelped. "I-I can't...breathe."

Before long, the dotty mother let go of her child and placed her hands together. "Ou, Miyako-chan and I were right to get you two betrothed."

Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound.

"Ah, I totally forgot about the boiling water!"

Naomi scrambled onto her feet and ran to control the situation in the kitchen. In the meantime, Momo turned to her white haired friend and asked, "Shiro-chan, what does betrothed mean?"

"I have no idea," Hitsugaya replied, "but I hope it's not that wrinkly fruit (1) I tried earlier. It tastes bad."

_Naomi-san explained that wore the kimono for her shichigosan _(2)_. Since then, I knew what I wanted to wish for my seventh birthday: a kimono to wear for my shichigosan._

_My eighth through tenth birthdays were hazy. I think I wished for a few things: nice shoes, a pair of jeans, a scarf...or was it something else? I can't remember. Anyway, I'll leave the details aside. When my eleventh birthday came around, I wished to learn how to bake. Why, you ask? Well, it's because I didn't do so great in cooking class while I was in junior high. Yeah...it's pretty embarrassing. Thankfully, I have my childhood friend to teach me how to cook and bake delicious food._

On the way home from school, the white haired boy looked over to the sighing raven haired girl. "Oi Hinamori, you're sighing too much. Is there something bothering you?"

"Do you remember the earthquake a couple days ago?" Momo asked. Toshiro thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Well, it caused some damage to our property."

"Damage? I didn't notice anything different when I walked by the other day."

"Of course, you wouldn't see it. The source of the damage is from the inside. My dad called a contractor to inspect the damage, but he got bad news. For some reason, the house was infested with rodents behind the walls where the wiring is."

"That serious, huh?"

She nodded. "It's unsafe for us to live there anymore."

"I see," Hitsugaya replied. "Have your parents started looking for a new place to stay?"

"They went to a few houses, but they're all pretty far away from here."

Judging by the saddened look on her face, the young prodigy pieced the rest together. "You don't want to move, isn't that right?"

Again, Momo nodded. "I like being here with all my friends and...I'm going to miss all the times we spent together. You know...watching the sunset while eating watermelon slices, you calling me Bed-Wetter while I call you Shiro-chan, and..."

Feeling the waterworks coming, she raised her hands to wipe the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"So much more..." Toshiro frowned. He raised his hand and flicked her forehead with his thumb and index finger. She yelped in response. Covering her forehead,

Hinamori pouted, "Mou, what was that for?"

"Save your tears for later when it does happen," Hitsugaya explained. "Now, let's hurry home. If we're late, your dad is going to give me another one of his lectures."

_I didn't want chance to determine whether I move or not. So, I made a wish on my twelfth birthday to enter high school with all my friends from junior high. Luckily, it came true. When Naomi-san and Satoshi-san heard about it, they offered us a place to stay at their house. So yeah, as a result, I started living with my childhood friend._

_Since then, life was fairly normal. I mean...having two families living under the same roof didn't really our daily routines. Actually, things became more convenient. He would come into my room to wake me up, eat meals, walk to and from school together, and help with my homework from time to time. As a result, people would always ask if we're a unit. However, we would always give them the same response: we're just childhood friends. _

_Sometimes, people would also call us brother and sister. That, I can accept. Like all siblings, we have our fair share of moments where we get along and argue. Of course, we have our sweet moments that further reinforced the relationship we share. For example, for my thirteenth and fourteenth birthdays, he got me the latest cell phone model and a brand name purse I wanted despite those items having a hefty price tag. _

_From there, life decided to become a bit complicated. On my fifteenth birthday, my dad collapsed due to overwork and had to be hospitalized. Worried for his well-being, the rest of my family and the Hitsugaya family cancelled my party and went to see him. It was when I wished for my dad's recovery. On the bright side, he did become healthy again and returned to work. _

_For my next celebration of my birth, I threw a large house party at Rangiku-san's place. Amidst all the fun, I met her boyfriend for the first time. My initial impression of him was of fear. He's a bit creepy, but it was obvious from Rangiku-san's expression that she really cared. Then, it got me wondering about my future. Somewhere down the road of my life, I too wanted to have that special someone by my side. So, I made the obvious wish on my sweet sixteen. _

_Before long, I began to notice my childhood friend in a different light. Not only he has grown over the years, the times we've share became invaluable treasures of my life. I don't want them to end...ever. So, I wished to have enough courage to confess my feelings to him on my seventeenth birthday. However, I never got the chance to do so. The closest I've gotten was on the day when he left Seireitei to go study in America. _

_Yes, I regretted not telling him sooner, but what can I do now? I didn't want anything to interfere with his studies and...even if I did confess, I didn't want to hear his response. So, I kept the feelings in my heart and wished for his well-being during his time overseas. That was my eighteenth wish. _

_Over the next year, my life became...a bit lonely. Staying with him for so long taught me a lot about myself. I really couldn't do much without his support which is why I wanted him to come back one day and celebrate my birthdays just like we used to. _

"Momo-chan, we have a little surprise for you."

Hinamori raised an eyebrow. "Surprise? What kind?"

The smiling Miyako and Naomi looked at one another. After a short giggled, they resumed their attention to the raven haired girl. The female Hitsugaya said, "You're going to love it."

With that said, they moved aside for the surprise in question stepped forward to make himself known. In that instant, Momo became speechless. Standing before her was none other than the one, who left to pursue his future career out of the country. Feeling tears in her eyes, Hinamori didn't waste any time to run up to give him a welcoming hug. After a moment of silence, she raised her head so their eyes met. "Shiro-chan."

"Hn?"

"I-I wanted to tell you this before, but...I didn't have enough courage to say it." She closed her eyes to take a deep breath. By the time she reopened them, she confessed, "I love you."

At that moment, Toshiro narrowed his eyes which made the girl question if it really was a good idea to tell him. But then, he raised a hand and flicked her forehead. He gives her stern look and flick her forehead. Momo yelped and placed her hands over the lingering pain.

"Ouch, why did you do that?"

With his arms folded over his chest, the blushing white haired male retorted, "Baka, it's my job to confess first."

"Eh?" Momo blinked. "You mean..."

He wrapped his arms over shoulders and pulled her close. "I love you too."

Her lips formed into a content smile and leaned against his chest.

"Happy birthday Momo."

"Thank you, Toshiro."

_Thank goodness I didn't have to wait long for my nineteenth birthday wish to come true. _

_**~ Owari ~**_

* * *

**Japanese World Translation and References  
**

_**Okaa-san -**_ Mother_**, Hai - **_Yes_**, Hinaningyo -**_Princess Doll**,**_** Baka -**_ Idiot/Stupid, _**Owari **- _The End

(1) The fruit Hitsugaya was referring to is the one he dislikes to eat, dried persimmons. Ironically, it is the favourite food Matsumoto and Ichimaru likes to eat.

(2) Shichigosan is a day on November 15th where three or five year old boys and three or seven year old girls celebrate their rite of passage of growing up and well-being.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, what did you think of it? Please review! Thanks.

**_~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~_**


End file.
